Rainbow Blitz's Butt Bucking Experience
by FluttershyBrony1977
Summary: A R63 story between Rainbow Blitz Male version of Rainbow Dash and Gideon Male version of Gilda Warning: Contains clop! Enjoy!


Rainbow Blitz's Butt Bucking Experience

Rainbow Blitz and Gideon had been dating for several months now, the stallion and griffon were deeply in love, and had shown it to each other in numerous ways. However, even though Gideon wanted to, Blitz was still a virgin. He had sucked Gideon off multiple times, and been clopped off by Gideon, but when it came to full on sex, he hadn't done it with Gideon still. Gideon thought Blitz was just a foal, but the truth was, Blitz was nervous. He wanted to give himself to Gideon, but he had heard from other ponies how much it hurt, and wasn't sure if Gideon was the right one for him.

One afternoon, Blitz decided after a fair bit of thinking that it was his time. He was going to give himself to Gideon. Blitz headed off to the store, knowing full well how the laws in Equestria worked. In Equestria, a gay couple had to register once they had sex, which was the equivalent of being married. But, the law said one pony must be dominant over the other, in other words, one must be the stallion and the other the mare. Blitz knew what his position with Gideon would be, he had always known he'd be the mare, and planned to show Gideon how much he loved him tonight. He bought the skimpiest dresses, panties, and nightgowns he could find that fit him and went home, slipping into a sexy dress and matching thong, he awaited his griffons arrival.

When Gideon got home, he headed straight towards the bedroom, expecting his normal after work "Rainblow job" as he called it from his boyfriend, but when Gideon entered the bedroom, his griffonhood got twice as hard to what he saw.

There, on the bed lay Rainbow Blitz, in a skimpy pink dress with matching lingerie thong, smiling at him and grinning, "Hehe, I thought tonight I'd give you something better than a Rainblow job Gideon, I love you, and want to be yours forever, take me as your gay mare." Blitz begged him with a wink, smirking as he thought about all the fun to be had tonight.

Gideon got on the bed and began to kiss Blitz as he rubbed his hard cock against Blitz's pantied cock. He cooed as he said, "Mmm, give me a Rainblow job to lube me up babe."

Blitz obediently began sucking the griffon's cock without a second thought, working hard to get it nice and wet so it could take his tight, virgin butthole with no difficulties. When Gideon told him it was time, Blitz pulled off the dick and obediently presented is virgin butt to Gideon, who pulled the panties down as Blitz raised his tail to show off his virgin butthole. "Go on Gideon, take me, make my butt your property, fill my pooper with your thick birdseed." Blitz teased and moaned when he finally felt Gideon's huge 8" cock press against his virgin hole.

Blitz moaned at the feeling, "Oh Gideon, you're so big, please, b-be gentle." Blitz bit his lip as he waited. Gideon pushed the head into Blitz's tight butthole, causing Blitz to bite his lip harder at the feeling, it hurt, a lot, and he wasn't sure he could handle it, but Gideon began to eagerly shove his dick up Blitz's butt, causing Blitz to tear up and whine from the pain.

"Oh gods Blitz you're so tight and warm," Gideon said happily as he forced his huge cock into his new "mare." "You're so good, I love you." Gideon stopped once he was all the way in, his balls touching Blitz's, and waited for Blitz's whines to stop from the pain.

When the pain subsided, Blitz moaned, "Go on Gideon, fuck me, and fuck me hard."

Gideon bit Blitz's shoulder and pulled his cock out, then shoved it back in, making their balls slap loudly. He repeated the motion as Blitz moaned, faster and faster, soon Gideon was hammering into Blitz's gay mare butt, and Blitz was enjoying it.

Blitz was in heaven. Gideon's cock slamming against his prostate felt so amazing! Each hard thrust brought new waves of pleasure to Blitz's abused passage, and he was enjoying it 100%! "Oh Gideon, it needs to be about 20% HARDER!" he said in ecstasy as he was fucked mercilessly by his griffon lover.

Gideon didn't slow down, but instead went all out on Blitz's tight shitter, forcer his cock in deeper and deeper, drawing some blood from the over aroused Blitz. "Blitz!" he said loudly with a squawk, "I'm gonna cum!"

Blitz on the other end, was already screaming Gideon's name as his own orgasm hit him. He shot 10 bursts of cum onto the bed, making a giant mess! He shot an additional two bursts after that when he felt Gideon's warm seed fill his bowels.

Gideon hilted into Blitz, their balls slapping hard and loudly one last time, as he came hard in 14 bursts straight up Blitz's tight ass! He filled Blitz's ass and then pulled out, kissing him happily. "I love you Rainbow Blitz, my gay mare."

Returning the kiss, Blitz responded, "I love you too Gideon, but who's gonna clean up this mess?!"

To be continued? ;) 3


End file.
